


Forget Me Not

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha discovers that Clark is using his power to have his way with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

## Forget Me Not

by peach

[]()

* * *

Forget me Not 

Martha mounted the steps to the fortress, her tread almost silent. She reached the top of the stairs and froze. She never expected to see the sight in front of her. She let out a quiet gasp. 

Clark's head jerked up, at the speed only Superman could manage. His eyes locked with hers as Lex Luthor moaned, trembled and shot come across the floor. Clark shifted, his hips flexing, he sighed and his eyes closed briefly. 

As Martha stood transfixed, Clark cupped Lex's head, turned it and kissed him. Lex went limp in his arms. Clark rose, lifting Lex effortlessly. Martha fled to the house to find the stashed green kryptonite. Her mind refused to admit that Clark wasn't under the influence of red k if he was fucking Lex Luthor in the barn were anyone could find them. 

Clark placed Lex on the old sofa and covered him with a blanket. He dressed quickly and followed his mother. He felt the green k before he stepped onto the porch. So he stood back and called out to her. 

"Mom, I want to talk to you." 

She stepped onto the porch holding the green stone in her hand. "Clark, sweetheart, where do you have the red kryptonite?" 

"Mom, I don't. I didn't intend for you to see that but since you did...it's been going on for a long time." 

"Lex is a married man, Clark. I didn't think he'd break his vows. Isn't it usually the wives who cheat on him?" 

"He won't remember this. He's sleeping and by the time he wakes up I'll have him cleaned up and dressed." 

"What do you mean he won't remember this?" 

Clark laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound. "All those years you and dad worried about Lex corrupting me, hurting me, using me. You should have been worried about him." 

"Clark, what are you saying?" 

"He's an addiction to me. It doesn't matter how many women I fuck, how much I love someone else. Lex is what I crave. I try to stay away from him, but I can't. Every couple of weeks I go to him. And when I've finished, I make him forget." 

"You're telling me that this isn't willing on his part?" 

"I don't rape him. I just use different methods to persuade him. Sometimes I tell him that I've wanted him for years and if he'll just let me this once... other times I offer my secret in exchange. I've pretended to be drunk. It doesn't matter if I repeat a method over and over since he doesn't remember. It all depends on how I want him to react." 

"Clark, I'm - we taught you better than this." 

"You forget, I'm not human. All the teaching in the universe can't break biological imperative. I need him." 

"This isn't right, Clark." 

He shook his head slowly. "I know. I keep hoping that one day I'll be able to stop." 

"How long have you been doing this to him?" 

"Since I learned that I could erase short term memory." 

"So he's never really had a choice. You manipulate him into having sex with you and then you make him forget. He's married for goodness sake." 

"I need to get back to him he won't sleep much longer." 

Martha hurried down the steps but Clark zipped away from her. Calling over his shoulder. "It doesn't affect me as much as it used to, Mom. I'll make sure that I don't do him here again." 

Martha Kent felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she saw the blur of color that was her son carrying his friend, flash overhead and out of sight. She was still standing there, crying, with the green rock clutched in her hand when Jonathan returned from his trip to the feed store. 

"Martha?" 

"God, Jonathan, our son has gone insane." 

Jonathan reached for her and held her close as the story poured out. There was very little sleep for either of them that night. They tried to formulate some sort of plan, but in the end the only thing they could think of was to go to Lex and what good would that do. Clark would only make him forget. 

"Jonathan, we can't stop him." 

"No one can, Martha. We just have to hope he doesn't decide he wants anyone else the way he wants Luthor." 

"Jonathan!" 

"Martha, if Lex knew he might be more than willing. Especially if Clark told him about his abilities." 

"I can't believe you feel that way." Martha walked away from her husband and refused to look back when he called to her. 

Everyone in Smallville was shocked when they heard that Martha Kent had moved away. Jonathan became a virtual hermit and no one even knew how to contact Clark when Jonathan had a heart attack and died a year later. 

The end 


End file.
